Gajeel: Early Beginnings
by Kawind El Flako123
Summary: This is my guess on how Gajeel lived after Metalicana abandoned him to fend for himself plus many other mysteries that were introduced in Fairy Tail. I hope you all enjoy! " T" for mild language use.
1. Chapter 1

Gajeel didn't feel like a monster,and he definitely didn't feel insane like those towns people said he was. He only felt hurt and mistreated...

_How dare they kick an eleven year old out on the street like that!_ was the immediate reaction to the insults the townspeople spat at him. At a time like that, he couldn't help but think of Metalicana, though. He always insulted Gajeel the same way, maybe even worse than that. But Metalicana was a _the Badass Dragon of Iron! _He was supposed to be hard on Gajeel like that, but he ended up deserting him just like these people were.

But these were humans! They were supposed to have hearts, and help kids when they were in need.

* * *

It wasn't a full day ago that Gajeel walked into the town. All he wanted was some water and bread because that's all that he would need until he could find a guild that would take him in.

He went to the only shop in town and, as politely as he could, asked for some food, " Give me some food and water, old man." The manager of the store looked at Gajeel with his poor eyesight the best he could, " Excuse me?" He eyed Gajeel, carefully studying his early piercing and long black hair.

Gajeel tried to keep his calm, but he was quick to anger with stupid people, " I told you to get me some bread and water! Did I stutter!?" The man with his already receding gray hair, cleaned his glasses and sadly looked at Gajeel, " I'm sorry, son. I'd love to help you, but this little town doesn't have a lot of money. So I'm afraid I can't give you free supplies." He turned around to talk to his employees leaving a frustrated Gajeel nothing but his thoughts.

He didn't know what to think, this was the 10th store he'd gone too, and t hem!

" _Iron Dragon's Club!" _Gajeel's arm grew into a 9 ft. shiny gray pole that blasted into the shopkeeper's stomach and knocked him into a few aisles. All of the employees just stared dumbfounded at the kid that just sprouted a pole from his arm.

The Iron Dragon Slayer calmly walked through the paralyzed men snickering at each one about how pathetic they were. He got his water jug and searched for the bread. He later found the area, and saw the shopkeeper unconscious holding a loaf, " I think I'll take that!" He picked the bag out of his hand and proceeded to exit the store.

In his whole campaign on the store, Gajeel failed to notice the women and children that exited the store in a rampage after he blasted the shopkeeper. And he hadn't remembered that until he was mobbed by them after he exited the store. " What are you doing!?" , "How dare you!" , "Are you _**insane!?**_" , " You _**monster!**_" . They were only words, but each time the kids got physical and verbal, "_Freak!_" , "_Outsider_!" , "Spikey- Haired idiot!" But somewhere in there he heard, " **Black** _Steel."_

That made the biggest impact on him where he stopped moving altogether. Finally, the mothers' onslaught stopped when a woman slapped him across the face and stripped him of his supplies, "** You don't need these!**" She walked back into the store and walked back out spitting on Gajeel.

The kids' onslaught lasted much longer than that. They uttered insults first, then, they started beating and kicking him, and when they got tired, they spat on him and left, stoning him on their way leaving.

Gajeel could have easily fought back, he would have mopped the floor with those chumps, but something was holding him back. _Something _was keeping his frustration and anger in, and when it was finally clear that they were gone, he wandered through the town.

The moon was a Waxing Gibbous that night. The only reason Gajeel knew that it was because Metalicana said that the growing light meant that their power would grow weaker: the power to use the darkness to make themselves stronger.

But that didn't matter to Gajeel at the moment. There was a dark feeling that was surrounding him, but he couldn't figure out what it was so he kept walking. He walked until he was met by a large water fountain that loomed in front of him blocking the view of the moon. It was there that Gajeel looked into the clear water for his mirror. The moon provided the perfect light for him to thoroughly analyze his condition.

His ear was all bloody, his nose was covered in dried blood. His right eye was getting puffy and swollen. He was also pretty sure someone cracked a tooth, but other than that he was physically fine. But he could visibly see something else: loneliness. If Metalicana ever saw Gajeel like that, he would have beat him half to death to let him know there was someone else in the room. The Iron Dragon Slayer shook off the feelings of the weak, and sat down at the base of the fountain to rest.

It wasn't five seconds he'd closed his eyes, until he woke up in broad daylight. He was sore and aching from the beating he suffered the previous day. But he wasn't worried about that, he just wanted to get out of town; there was nothing there for him.

But he noticed, a baby blanket was covering him, and a small child was watching him, " Howdy! Noticed you were cold so I gave you an extra blanket!" Gajeel just shrugged it off and got up to leave, but the boy wouldn't have any of that so he got up to follow him, " Wait as second there, Aren't you gonna say, " Thank you." ?"

" I don't say " Thank you." Gajeel continued walking, " Who are you anyway?" The kid puffed his chest out, " I'm Ryos, and I'm 6, so what!?" Gajeel smiled which was rare, " You've got spunk, kid. I'll give you that."

Ryos still wasn't satisfied, " You still haven't told me your name!"  
" My name doesn't matter."  
" So it's Gajeel, huh?" Ryos gave Gajeel a funny look.  
" Wait, how did you know that?!" Gajeel slightly blushed.  
" It's on the back of your hoodie." He pointed to Gajeel's brown hood and noticed there was a name tag on it from his earlier childhood.  
" Damn it..." Gajeel sighed, " I'm 11."

" That wasn't so hard was it? Now, where's parents?" This six year old was getting on Gajeel's nerves, " I was raised by a dragon, ok?" Gajeel swiped an apple off of a passerby cart when the owner wasn't looking, and took a bite.

" What a coincidence! I was raised by a dragon, too!" Gajeel did a spit take and crazily looked at Ryos, " Wait, there's more like me!? Where's your dragon now!?"

" Ummm...He left me! Yea, did yours do that, too?" Gajeel just shrugged and kept walking, " Yea, I have no idea where he is now..." He looked at the ground, but quickly looked back up, " What type was your dragon?" Ryos seemed to wonder the the thought, " He was the Shadow Dragon, and to prove it, watch this!"

Ryos disappeared into a black 2-D puddle on the ground and stretched to a nearby kid that had just dropped his fresh ice cream. Before the frozen treat could hit the ground, he absorbed into his shadow and instantly he was back standing next to Gajeel licking his new ice cream cone, " See?" Gajeel had to stop himself from laughing, he was utterly impressed with this kid. Maybe he could stand to stick with this him!

" Nice! But that name..." Ryos" it just doesn't suit what you can do!" Gajeel figured if he was going to have awesome powers he'd need a cool name to match.

The kid spoke up, " How about Rogue?!" _Eureka!" _That's just perfect!" He wrapped an arm around the newly named " Rogue", " We're going places, you and me! "

" Hey, let's be brothers!" Gajeel shrugged, " Oh, I'm not into that kind of thing. Let's just call ourselves traveling companions." Rogue just sighed while Gajeel continued, " Oh, I can see it now! We are the ' Iron Shadow Dragon!' Sounds cool doesn't it!?"

" Totally!" Rogue was visibly excited and Gajeel liked that, " Let's get out of this town."

* * *

**A.N: **See Fanfiction readers? I can do more than Percy Jackson stories! I am also very interested in Anime one of my big three favorites is Fairy Tail! So I hope you all enjoy my take on Gajeel's early life. He is my favorite Fairy Tail character after all!

Enjoy!

Kawind OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

They hadn't traveled 20 feet away from town and the kid had to pee, " Just great! Ok, go, go!" Ryos, newly named " Rogue", ran behind a tree. Two minutes later, the duo was back on the trail, " Hey big bro-"

" Stop calling me that!" Gajeel already objected to the idea, but the kid refused to accept it.  
" Okay, okay, but let me ask you. You said " Iron Shadow Dragon" so does that mean you were trained by an Iron Dragon?"  
" It's in the name isn't it?" Rogue got the idea.  
" So what was it's name?" Gajeel grumbled too many questions in only 1 minute.

After that, much to Rogue's dislike, they walked in silence for the next day until they reached the next town, " So, big bro, what now? We got away from that boring town, and now..."

Rogue looked around the town to find that it was deserted without a trace of life, " Now we're in a deserted town with no form of entertainment what-so-ever. "

" You know, for a six year-old, you sure do know a lot!" Gajeel continued walking, " Just because there's no one here doesn't mean there isn't any supplies left from when there were people here. Come on!" Rogue trudged along side Gajeel looking inside every store and building, and after a while, Gajeel found a gumball machine that miraculously still had candy in, " Hey, Rogue want some gum!?" Rogue's joyful answer pierced through the eerie quietness of the town, " Totally!"

Gajeel smashed the machine open and took two gumballs out. Once Rogue was in throwing distance, he tossed him his gumball, " Okay, let's get back to looking for stuff."

" Awww, but it's _so_ hot!" Rogue whined.  
" Oh, quit whining, pipsqueak! The quicker we finish looking the quicker we're out of here." But in his head, Gajeel knew that it was unusually hot inside that town, and it was literally getting hotter the longer they stayed there. He just couldn't figure out what was going on.

He not only noticed that. The whole forest that they'd walked from the past town to this one was overgrown with trees and plants, but now that they were in this town, the landscape had completely changed into a desert. Something wasn't right and Gajeel could smell it.

" Hey, big bro! Come look at what I found!" Gajeel ran over to the sound of Rogue's voice to find..." 1,000,000 jewel!?"  
" That's the way it looks, Ryos. " The Iron Dragon Slayer was just as confused as he was.  
" But who'd leave this much money just _lying _around in a ghost town?"  
" Doesn't matter. All that matters is that it's ours now!" He leaned over to pick up a bag to scoop it all up, " But, Gajeel, what if someone comes looking for it and it's not here?"

" That's their fault for leaving it in a place where anybody could steal it! Now, are you going to help me carry this stuff out of here or are you going to report me to the police?" That's all that was needed to be said to persuade Rogue to help Gajeel. But before he could pick up a bag, Gajeel stopped him, " Hey, Rogue. Is your gum starting to taste a little gritty?"

Rogue nodded, " Yea, it feels like sand." He then proceeded to spit his gum out, and continue to stuff jewel into bags that just so happened to be lying around.

_Sand! There was already some on the ground when we came here, but..._" Dammit! It's a trap! Ryos look out!" He pulled him out of the way just as soon as a bullet whizzed past his head.

" Get out of hiding, you lowly bastard!" Gajeel knew it was a trap, but it took him longer to notice. Somehow, the heat and desert like circumstances must have been affecting his judgement. " If your so smart, how'd you know you were falling into a trap?!" Gajeel couldn't pinpoint where the voice came from, but he wasn't afraid to blast every building to rubble to find this guy, " Well, one thing is, this town is a little too suspicious. A desert at the very edge of a forest? Plus 1,000,000 jewel just laying around in a deserted town? And since we're talking about obvious, " He looked far off to his left, " You can tell your girlfriend to take off the runes!" _  
_

Being a dragon slayer gave Gajeel heightened sense of his surroundings so spotting the girl was easy, but the guy was better hidden. Plus, a desert being at the edge of a forest only meant a rune was put around the area. Metalicana actually taught him something.

Even from where he was standing Gajeel heard the assailant cursing, " Bisca!" The desert like climate then dissipated. Gajeel finally could see this idiot that tried to shoot his companion.

" So, you got sharp eyes, huh?" The person behind the voice stood up, and Gajeel noticed that he was at least his age, and behind the old multicolored poncho, Gajeel could tell he could shoot his way out a storm, if needed. Then the girl walked beside him, " Bisca! I told you get a good hiding place! " The girl looked away sheepishly, " Geez, Alzack. I tried, but before I could get there these guys showed up! I had to hurry and right the runes before they got here!" After that, they got into this argument about being prepared, and in that argument Gajeel saw his chance to slip away, " Let's go Rogue while they're having a lovers quarrel!" They sideways walked down a path out of town until a bullet was shot straight at Gajeel's feet, " And where do you think you're going!?"

Alzack was still looking at Bisca when shot at Gajeel, and when Gajeel looked up Bisca already had a gun to his head, " What he said."

As soon as Gajeel heard the gun click, his instincts kicked in, " Iron Dragon's Club!" The dragon slayer's arm grew into an elongated silver pole just before the gun went off that knocked Bisca in the gut and blew her into the air, " Alzack!"

" Bisca!" The boy jumped into the air, and caught Bisca mid-air, " Use the runes again!"  
" Alright!" Immediately, the desert like circumstances came back full-force.

Metalicana had taught him to fight whenever you can't see, but this wasn't just darkness. The sand was stinging his eyes, and the wind was tearing away at his clothes. He would have lost Rogue if he hadn't been pulling him the whole way, " You still with me Rogue?!" He couldn't see, but he was pretty sure that Rogue looked at him, " Yea, big bro!"

Gajeel overlooked the fact that he just called him " big bro" and gave him instructions, " You need to get out of here! I won't be able to get out of here, if you are here with me! "

" But how am I supposed to leave?!"  
" Turn into a shadow, idiot!"  
" Oh, didn't think about that." All of the weight that Gajeel was carrying in his hand just left him, " Good," Gajeel remembered he heard this old man say before he was beaten to a pulp by a group of guild members, " Now I can kick some arse!" Gajeel's instincts kicked in full gear and he sped his running to maximum. But not long after, he could feel the small sprinkling of sand turn into large clumps, and they started coming down quicker and harder.

The small clumps of sand had turned into large cannonballs that literally rained out of the sky!

" Guns Magic: Stinger Shot!" It was that ditsy female, and she was firing at him! Gajeel could hear whistling sound getting closer until it sounded like it surrounded him. Finally, Gajeel understood what was going on, and poured on the speed until he finally left the whistling behind and an explosion followed.

" Is that all you got!?" Gajeel screamed at the invisible enemy as he kept running.

The Dragon Slayer reached a clearing that maybe three people could have fit in. Gajeel found it strange that all around this area there was a sandstorm going on, and only in this tiny clearing there was nothing.

Three seconds and he found his answer. Alzack was kneeling on the ground exactly a foot away from Gajeel with giant bazooka cannon and Gajeel didn't even know it, " That was _totally _all we had!" Gajeel looked at his chest to find the red dot of death floating directly over his chest.

* * *

**A.N. **I honestly don't know what to think about this chapter. I may have could have done better, and I may have not! Anyway, I'm typing this sentence right now with a headache so I'm trying to get it over with.

Thank you guys for reading! And please review; I have to know what my readers are reading!

Kawind OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Metalicana left him alone, Gajeel always knew that one day an enemy would be holding a very large weapon to him point-blank, ready to blow his brains out, but he never really figured that it would be another 11-year-old holding a bazooka to his head.

" Boom." The firearm fired at Gajeel at the speed of sound so Gajeel made a split second decision.

He could have either tried to blast the ball of metal to bits and break his hands in the process or...

Gajeel opened his mouth wide and hoped his gamble would pay off. As soon as the projectile hit Gajeel's tongue, he knew he was in luck, " _**Iron!**_" he managed to stop the threat and swallowed the thing whole, " I was hungry!" Alzack stared at the beast that just ate his attack with fear written over his face, " What are you!?"

He had to think for a second as he pondered the thought, but he snapped his fingers together when he found the answer; he looked back at Alzack, " I am Gajeel Redfox, _the _Iron Dragon Slayer, and you shot at me. Therefore, I must** kill you**." A giddy smile spread across Gajeel's face as he was filled the crazed desire to kill Alzack. He watched as hard iron scales covered his arms and legs as they reflected the little bit of sunlight the sandstorm was letting through, " Boy do I like this!" Then he fixed his gaze back on the helpless gunner, " Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"

Gajeel let an uppercut fly straight under Alzacks's chin, and as soon as his hand made contact, Gajeel enjoyed the melody of the _click-clack! _ of Alzack's bones cracking under the immense pressure his hard fist was giving off.

The Dragon Slayer then followed Alzack's body into the air only to smash it back down to the earth. The contact with the ground created a ripple effect starting with the depressoin that Gajeel had just smashed the enemy into. The broken gunner still wasn't through trying to resist Gajeel's already dominant attack; he pulled another gun out, " You son of a bi-!"

Unknowingly to his brain, Gajeel smacked the gun out of his hand and flew a fury of hardfists driving into the damaged Alzack's face. Finally, Gajeel stopped when he saw Alzack stop trying to resist. He was still breathing, but for all Gajeel knew, he was as good as dead. He let his right arm slide and shape into a long jagged blade, and placed in right under Alzack's chin, " Iron Dragons Sword..." _BANG! _A bullet implanted itself into Gajeel's forehead. Right between the eyes to be exact.

Of course it had harmlessly bounced off of his head, but it had enough force to stun and confuse him, " **Gunners Magic:** Bullet Storm!" At first, it was only one bullet at a time. But the bullets kept coming harder and faster. They were turning into less iron and more magic like energy. Finally, it turned into a full on barrage of green energy blasts that were blasting through the sandstorm like nobody's business!

Gajeel actually had to start dodging the things so they wouldn't leave scratches on his skin, but eventually a blast caught his left shoulder. The blast was hard enough to draw blood, and Gajeel didn't like that.

He'd finally realized he'd had enough of the situation he was in; total destruction was in order. The enraged Iron Dragon Slayer's eyes glowed a dark red that shone through the desert storm, " _**Iron Dragon's ROAR!"** _That was when Gajeel realized he was using a move he'd never used before, but here, it came naturally to him.

A vortex of silver iron erupted from Gajeel's jaws, and broke the runes that were surrounding the fight. The storm dissipated into the clear air that it was clouding.

No more desert meant no more hiding. And no more hiding meant more victims to Gajeel, " Damn!" The girl's voice was right behind him. And when he turned around, he saw Bisca cradling Alzack's head as if he was dead.

Gajeel stared at the girl, and she stared into his slitted pupils in front of his blood-red eyes. She stared shaking, and her eyes got wider and wider with every step he took towards her until she finally just fainted. Gajeel sarcastically pouted at this, " Oh, so she was a fainter, " But his smile soon returned, " ...Too bad! That took all the fun out of it! " Gajeel turned both his arms into swords, and then proceeded to raise them into the air for the kill on both of the unconscious bodies until he heard, " Gajeel!"

He raised his head to see Rogue staring wide-eyed at what Gajeel was doing, and Gajeel was ready to go after him too until he looked into his eyes...Fear. It was written all over his face, but it dwelt in his eyes. His red eyes were the same as Gajeel's or at least near to it, and that made the Iron Dragon Slayer see himself in Rogue. Seeing that alone made Gajeel return to normal. All of the scales and the murderous intent receded from Gajeel, " Come here kid!"

Rogue was at first hesitant due to what he'd been watching, but Gajeel motioned for him to him so he walked over, " Find me something to write with." Rogue immediately responded with a marker in his hand, " Looks like somebody out there just lost a marker, huh, big bro?" Gajeel growled at the mention of " big bro" following that he knocked Rogue beside the head, " That's for calling me big bro!"  
" Geez! Sorry, but you don't have to hit that hard!"  
" Oh, quit being a wimp and get me some paper! " And once again, Rogue had the paper ready, " Aren't you glad you had me?"  
" If you weren't here, we wouldn't be in this mess, though. Would we?" The child pouted, and turned to walk away, " Just come get me when you're through!"

Gajeel waved him away and took into consideration what to write on the paper. Seeing how the two were wizards, and they hadn't made it to Magnolia yet just like him and Rogue. So what _could_ he write? " Please take us to Magnolia" ? But then Gajeel remembered: He didn't care about these people! They tried to kill him and Rogue. Not that he would have cared about them before hand, but since they tried to kill him, he cared about them even less!

It wasn't until after Gajeel noticed the moon was in the sky that he realized that he'd spent almost the whole day thinking on what to do with them, and with that, he decided to take his leave.

He got up and found Rogue sitting against a support beam of some kind, muttering, " Gajeel...you big meanie..." Gajeel snarled and picked him up by the scruff of his neck, " Get up!" That immediately shook him out of his sleep so Gajeel dropped him. Unfortunately for Rogue, his feet hand gotten the call to wake up, so he fell flat on his face, " OW!"

" Oh, quit whining! Get up, and come on; we're leaving!" Rogue scraped himself off of the ground and questioned Gajeel, " What about those two?" He pointed at the unconscious duo in the middle of the pathway. Gajeel just kept walking, " Not my problem!" Rogue knew it wouldn't work to argue so he caught up with Gajeel and walked along side him, " So what now?"

Gajeel screamed out, **"We're going to Magnolia!" **Rogue jumped at the outburst, " What's with the screaming!?"  
" No reason." He looked behind him only to see the old town that they had just left, " You do know what Magnolia is right?"  
" A flower?"  
" No, you idiot!" He flicked Rogue on the head, " It's the country of magic where every mage lives, and we are going there now."  
" SO? What's so special about that? We could live out here."

Gajeel patted Rogue's head, " You'll understand when you get older! Now quit talking, and keep moving!"

Rogue had no choice but to leave, otherwise, he was out of someone to annoy, and Gajeel knew that, " Ok..." And soon enough, they were on their way to Magnolia.

* * *

**A.N. **What a shitty way to end a chapter! I'm really disappointed with that, but at the same time, I can't help that it sucks. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far!

Kawind OUT!


End file.
